Marcel Gerard
|-|Vampire= |-|The Beast= Summary Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard was an orphaned boy who was adopted by Niklaus Mikaelson and raised by him. Through his tutelage and guidance Marcel grew up to be a strong, independent, smart, and capable young man. This however led to him being caught by the eye of Klaus's younger sister Rebekah. Leaving him with a choice of becoming a vampire and living forever or choosing his sister, Marcel would choose the former but this sparked a long feud with his adoptive father and constant jealous love-hate relationship with the scorned sister. He would go on to become the self-proclaimed king of New Orleans and it's "French Quarter" maintaining both the fear and respect of all it's inhabitance. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: 25, 216 (Born in 1810) Classification: Vampire (Formally), Upgraded Original Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, Marcel's regeneration is superior to an Original Vampire's), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Emotion Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact but is one of the only vampires ever shown to be able to do this from a short distance away without making contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires grow stronger with age), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Healing (If a vampires blood is ingested it will heal any damaged or illness they have with the exception of cancer), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) | All previous powers, His bite can kill a vampire and even an Original Vampire Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than vampires like Damon) | Small Building level (Can hurt beings as strong as Rebekah Mikaelson) Speed: Subsonic | Hypersonic (Able to outpace other Original Vampires) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level (Takes an Explosion) Stamina: High | High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli ring Intelligence: High (Was able to maintain control over the supernatural culture in New Orleans for decades. Has been shown on par with Niklaus Mikaelson in terms of planning) Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses | Standard Upgraded Original Vampire weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users